List of My Dad The Rock Star episodes
These are a list of episodes on My Dad The Rockstar. Each season contains 13 episodes. A total of 26 episodes were produced spanning 2 seasons. Season 1 (2003-2004) 1. Welcome to Silent Springs :Rock and his family move to Silent Springs. Willy disguises himself as "Willy Zillowsky" but he is forced by Buzz to steal Rock's gold record. 2. Zilla's House of Horrors :Willy hears Buzz claim that the house is haunted due to being built on a graveyard. 3. Mr. Zilla's Opus :Rock reveals to everyone in school that Willy is his son, when he becomes the schools new band teacher. 4. Willy Unplugged :Willy tries to open a trumpet-playing talent show. But when Rock finds out, he decides to revamp his trumpet and tries out a "Haunted House" theme for it. 5. High Indefinity : Crystal opens a Psychic Wellness Center next to Willy's school. 6. The Candidate :Willy plans to be the candidate for class representative, but Buzz keeps stealing all of his plans and bullies everyone into voting for him. Willy eventually wins even with the chaos caused by asking his parents to act normal. 7. Angela D'Angelo When Willy meets a new student called Angela, he goes on a pre-date with her but her parents take a strong dislike to Rock Zilla. 8. Dance Party Willy joins the dance committee, but the teacher, Ms. Zachwiss, doesn't want the dance to change from the boring theme it had for the past 19 years. 9. Psychic Convention :Crystal asks Willy to come with her to the Psychic Convention to meet Madame Persenchia, but he has to study for a math test and Mosh goes missing. 10. Call of the Wild :The Zillas go on a camping trip with Willy's friends but something goes horribly wrong. 11. Mr. Big :When Sally Raptor, the most popular girl in school, offers Willy a coveted spot in the "in crowd", Willy gets a taste of what it's like to be extremely popular and it rocks! But complications arise when Sally tries to get Willy to abandon Alyssa and Q. Meanwhile, Serenity is terrorizing the neighbourhood by practicing to get her driver's license. 12. Rebel Without A Nose Ring :Buzz sets Willy up to experience a series of unfortunate encounters with Mr. Malfactor after which he labels Willy a Rebel and seizes the opportunity to restore order upon the student body by implementing a dress code. 13. Going for Broke :When the Zilla's go broke, Q's father invites them to stay at their house. Season 2 (2004-2005) 14. Meet the Zillas :Rock decides that TV is boring so starts his own reality show. But later as they play pranks on Willy, they change the show to "Meet Willy Zilla." 15. Rock Is From Mars, Willy Is From Venus :Willy and Rock try to spend some quality time together but things don't go as Willy intended. 16. The Sound of Zilla :Willy's school is celebrating International Students Week. 17. Home for the Holly Daze :It's the Zilla's first Christmas in Silent Springs and when they inadvertently cause a famous Broadway director to lose his job, misery befalls them when he tries to get even. 18. What's the Scoop? :Scoop keeps on sneaking out on Rock; Buzz puts Willy in detention after he arrives late. So Scoop and Willy concoct a plan to prove his innocence. 19. Rock Bottom :It's Rock's birthday but things get chaotic when Rock gets depressed, Serenity lands herself in the slammer, and she ends up serving community service at a senior's home, with Rock as her newest patient! 20. Saving Sawchuck :After Willy saves Buzz from drowning, he has to let Buzz save him from harm; Serenity falls in love with the Lifeguard, so she has lifeguard lessons. 21. King of the Desert :Willy, Q, and Alyssa take on a band trip, but ends up in the middle of the desert: Serenity and Crystal have to hide Rock's concert t-shirt (which he refuses to wash) before he comes back. 22. Big Willy on Campus :Rock is given an honorary doctorate by his old college, Cere Bellum University, but someone has it in for Rock. 23. Metamorphic Rock :Willy, Q, and Alyssa are assigned a group project in Science class but with his mom missing in action, the house gets chaotic. 24. Kant Buy Me Love :Willy and his friends help their neighbor, Mr. Kant throw a silent party. 25. Chip Off the Old Rock :Rock's parents come to visit him, but they became mortal enemies; Serenity and her Grandmother have a day off. 26. Blind Date :Series finale. Willy and Alyssa become attracted to each other after a night at the movies. When Willy realizes that he is now dating her, he becomes a wreck, as he is afraid of how Q will react, and what this will mean for the trio's friendship. Meanwhile, Rock is trying to celebrate his 20th anniversary with Crystal, but each of his plans only seem to upset her. Category:Content